Current methods for measuring flow of fluids include mechanical flow meters, electromagnetic flow meters, ultrasonic meters, Coriolis meters, vortex meters, and other meters. The mechanical flow meters have moving parts that are placed in the path of a fluid flow and the movement of these parts is used to determine the flow rate. For example, a turbine meter has blades configured to rotate at a given speed for a given flow velocity. Any mechanical wear affects the performance of these meters, thus necessitating increased maintenance checks and costs for systems using the mechanical flow meters. The magnetic-inductive flow meters are based on Faraday's law of induction and include a transmitter and sensor to measure flow of a fluid through a pipe. When the fluid flows through a magnetic field, an electromotive force proportional to the velocity of the flow is generated between the pair of electrodes, which is perpendicular to the flow direction and the magnetic field. The sensor is placed inline and measures this induced voltage generated by the fluid. This voltage increases or decreases based on velocity. The transmitter receives the voltage and converts it into a flow measurement. These flowmeters are not suitable for low velocity flow of fluids and are only suitable for fluids having conductivity of 5 microsiemens per centimeter or greater. Therefore, these electromagnetic flow meters are not suited for hydrocarbon-based products, gases or steam. With hydrocarbon-based products, there is insufficient conductivity present for an electromagnetic flow meter to function.